cleanpotato drabbles
by minamistar
Summary: a collection of my works for my favorite shipping possibly ever; cleanpotato. (Sasha x Levi) contains AUs
1. Strawberries Taste How Lips Do

It took a great deal for the young cadet to find out the Squad Leader's birthday. Nobody seemed to actually know, which both surprised and frustrated her.

Hanji, however, came to the rescue when Sasha nervously asked the superior officer about Levi's birthday. The fact that it was on Christmas Day was endearing for the girl, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the idea of his birth being a Christmas miracle of sorts, but then again, that was too cheesy.

So, when it came around to the time of his birth, Sasha had the best gift.

Levi disliked birthdays. Why celebrate another year of his life when so many others had their lives taken from them? When it came to it, Levi would spend his birthday like any other normal day.

Hanji, of course, would remind him every year, and every year, he'd tell her to drop it and not respond to any question she asked him. This time, however, the absence of Hanji and her pestering confused him, but he didn't think much of it.

It was nearing the end of the day, and Levi couldn't help the odd feeling that gathered in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that he hadn't seen Hanji - or even Sasha - that day. It wasn't that much of a big deal, but he couldn't deny that it bothered him in the slightest way.

Sasha knew Levi probably wouldn't appreciate something too extravagant for his present. In fact, she wasn't sure if he even wanted anything, but that wouldn't stop her. It was getting close to evening when the girl ran from the only vendor in town she could find selling the treats that were in the box pressed against her chest as she made her way to Levi's office.

In an instant, she was in an out of his office, careful not to be seen by anybody. Only Hanji knew about her plan, but that was only because the superior wouldn't let her leave until she knew just one tiny detail. The box was left on his desk, with a note card tucked under the tiny bow that sat on its light pink wrapping.

Levi walked into his office when the moon had risen and the room was plunged into a darkness only illuminated by a few candles he lit. He was on his way to his quarters, which was connected to his office, anyway, when he noticed something out of place.

There, on his desk, was a box he hadn't seen there earlier. On it, was a card placed neatly within a red bow. When he plucked it from its spot, he turned it over and read the script he recognized instantly:

_Happy Birthday~ I hope you enjoy these. (If you don't, I'll be glad to eat them, instead.) - Sasha _

He placed the card down on the desk next to the box. As he opened the box, the delightful smell of its contents slowly wafted and met his nose, and he nearly ripped the rest of his way through. Once the wrapping was removed, he could clearly see what the delicious smell was. _Strawberries. _

Sasha was in her room, not quite asleep and not quite awake, either. Her eyes were closed, yet her consciousness remained. It was times like these when she was glad that she didn't have a roommate. She was allowed the quiet escape of her room to dwell on her thoughts.

Though, that night, she was only thinking of a certain man in particular.

A knocking sound rang through the room, somewhat louder than normal in the dead silence of the night. Sasha got out of the warmth of her bed and padded to the door, her toes curling in the slightest when her bare feet met the cold floor.

She wasn't sure who to expect at her door in the middle of the night, but, seeing as she had only given one man a present that night, it shouldn't have been a surprise to her when she opened the door, and she could just make out the figure of Levi standing there, the box of strawberries in his hand.

"Levi?" She said, smiling in a greeting. "I see you got my present."

"Oh, no, you did not like it, did you?" Sasha instantly followed up with her doubts, and her face fell. "I'm sorry.."

Even if her head wasn't bowed like it was in that moment, Sasha wouldn't have been able to see Levi's next actions in the darkness the night provided. He lifted her chin up with his finger, so that her line of sight wasn't at her toes but at his face, and kissed her in a swift moment. It was short, needless to say they weren't going to share a deep kiss in the doorway to Sasha's room.

"Relax, brat, I came here because I knew you wanted to have some," Levi said once they pulled away. He walked further into the room, and sat at one of the two chairs at the mini table in her room while Sasha closed her door and made her way to the opposite chair.

It was moments like some of the ones that followed that Sasha cherished, especially the ones where Levi fed her a strawberry here and there, and warned her not to bite his finger in the process. Though most of the night was a blur of strawberries and the occasional stolen kiss here and there, Sasha could distinctly remember how she fell asleep that night, in the arms of Lance Corporal Levi, where she was meant to be.


	2. More Than A Feeling

| Supernatural_ AU _|

"_I'm burnin' I'm burnin' I'm burnin' for youuu~!"_ Sasha was practically shouting out the words to one of her favorite songs that played through the car's radio. Her singing - if you could even call it that, really - was off-key, but that didn't stop her from singing the chorus.

"_Burn out the day, burn out the night. I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right."_ By then, the song was coming to an end, and Sasha glanced over to the passenger seat, which Levi occupied, for the first time since the song started. He was looking over a newspaper they just got from their previous pit-stop, no doubt looking for a case.

They're arrangement was an odd one. In fact, it was really unknown to either of them how they managed to stick with each other for so long. Sasha remembered her ordeal with the demon she had stumbled upon, the one that Levi had been trailing for a few days. She remembered getting thrown across the room for far too long before he showed up and took care of the monster in a split second.

From there, he and Sasha had been traveling together for nearly a month. It started with Levi saying that he out to accompany the girl, since she was so young and restless that it could get her killed in this line of work, for at least a hunt or two. Even after the pair went on more than two hunts, they didn't separate.

Levi wouldn't admit it, but he felt the need to protect the girl. What hunters did was a terrifying job that had to be done by somebody. Sasha was young, innocent even. Levi, on the other hand, had years of experience with hunting. In a way, he felt that it was his job to keep the girl from getting hurt. The physical scars left by hunting faded, but the emotional ones were worse.

Sasha was glad to have company. She came from a family of hunters, most of which were dead or didn't speak to her often. Having Levi with her made her feel less alone, and a little bit safer.

"You know, I heard reading in the car can give you a headache," Sasha commented, her eyes on the road ahead of her. It was night already, and the empty road they were one allowed them to clearly see the stars in the sky through the windshield.

"If anything, your singing is going to give me a headache," Levi retorted, but folded the newspaper and put it down, anyway. Sasha feigned a gasp of shock.

"_Rude,"_ She replied, though a smile was on her lips, "Why do I even keep you around?"

Levi turned to look out the window, and scoffed. "Simple, you ne-"

Suddenly, the sound of music pausing made him turn back to her without finishing his sentence. Her hand fell away from the volume knob, her eyes staring straight at something on the road ahead of them. Levi looked the same direction, but couldn't see anything in the darkness, not even with the light their headlights offered.

"What?" He asked, as their car slowed down to a stop, "I wanted to get a motel room before sunrise, so I could get some _sleep_, you know."

"I think I just…" Sasha trailed off as the car stopped completely. By then, they were at the spot where Sasha had seen a figure cut across the shadows from one side of the rode to another, and she stared at the darkness to the left of the car, squinting as if that would help her vision cut across the darkness. "I think I just saw something."

"Saw _what_?" Levi asked, his eyes moving from her face to the window. When he couldn't see anything lurking in the shadows, he sighed. "I think you're just tired. Maybe I should drive?"

"No, hold on," Sasha unbuckled her seat belt and slowly opened the car door, her eyes not leaving the shadows in front of her. As she got out of the car, Levi scoffed and unbuckled his seat belt, as well.

"Brat," He muttered under his breath as he turned to the back seat and grabbed a flashlight from the bag. If she wasn't going to leave until she knew there was nothing there, she could at least use a flashlight to hurry the process up. "Here."

Sasha grabbed the flashlight swiftly, and in less than a minute, she was faced back toward the shadows of the side of the rode. Her eyes were trained on the spot in front of her as the flashlight clicked on, and light cut through the darkness instantly. She moved it from side to side, checking the area completely, when she saw it, and yelped.

Vampire. It was only something she had heard about, never actually dealt with before. That was why the very sight, covered in blood and piercing red eyes, caused her to drop the flashlight upon first glance.

The vampire chose that instant to fling himself onto the girl, pinning her to the side of the car. He barred his fangs at her, as she grunted with the effort of trying to get the thing off of her.

Levi acted fast; in a flash, he grabbed one of the longer knives from the bag in the backseat and was out of the car. He was a blur as he made it to the opposite side of the car, and made quick work of the vampire. Not even a minute after it appeared, its head was rolling off to the side, and his limp body fell to the ground in front of Sasha. Levi casually kicked it to the side and stood in front of the girl.

She was taller than him, a fact he despised but never voiced complaint about. It was a good thing in this instant, though, as her head was bowed, which made it easy for him to tell that she was crying.

"First time seeing a vampire?" He asked, then noticed she was clutching her arm to her chest. Without saying a word, he reached out and pulled the arm in question, earning a wince from the girl.

It was wounded, that was for sure. The blood was seeping through the jacket sleeve, causing all of the fabric below her elbow to be soaked in blood. Of course, he was only assessing what he could see from the light inside the car that went off when the door was open. Levi opened the back seat door and guided Sasha to sit down inside, so that he could properly dress the wound. He instructed the girl to remove her jacket, as it would make cleaning her arm much easier that way.

"You didn't taste any of his blood, right?" Levi asked as he grabbed the first-aid kit from the trunk. When he came back to the backseat, Sasha shook her head, causing a few stray tears to drop down and wet the seat. Her sobbing ceased, it seemed, but there were still hot tears running down her cheeks.

Levi grabbed the rubbing alcohol from the kit and unscrewed the bottle. He grabbed a cotton ball and poured some of the liquid on, the stench of it reaching his nostrils. He placed the bottle down, using one hand to hold the alcohol-drenched cotton. One of his hands was resting on the seat, and in the moment before the liquid met Sasha's wound, she used her other hand to grab his free one and squeezed. He was surprised by the gesture, though his face didn't show it, but continued on with the task at hand.

It hurt like hell. Sasha gritted her teeth from screaming, and in turn let out the pain through squeezing Levi's hand dangerously tight. He worked quickly, cleaning the mess of her arm in as little time as possible before he was getting the bandage wraps ready. Sasha let go of his hand, and sighed when the worst of the pain was over.

"T-thank you," She said quietly, as her left hand was being wrapped up in white cloth. Levi didn't say anything in response, only finished his task and put the first-aid kit back in the trunk. When she tried to get up and go to the passenger seat, Levi stopped her.

"No," He stated, carefully pushing her back in, "Stay back here. Rest. I'll drive the rest of the way."

She relented and laid down on the seat. Not even a few moments after the car started again was she soundly asleep, her bandaged arm resting on her chest.

The car stopping suddenly caused Sasha to wake up from her slumber. With a groggy look around her surroundings, she found that the car was parked in the parking lot of a motel she didn't bother learning the name for. Levi was getting out of the front seat and made his way to the back door to open it for her. Sasha was up and out of the car (with a little help from Levi), her footsteps heavy with sleep as she made her way to the motel room she assumed was theirs, as they were parked in front of it.

Upon entering, she saw that there were two beds, and collapsed onto the nearest one without removing any clothing. Levi came in shortly after and saw that she wasn't even under the covers. She was already falling asleep again, and as Levi did his best to pull the bed sheets over the girl, she grabbed his wrist with her good hand to keep him from leaving.

"Sleep with me, please," Her voice was sluggish with sleep tugging at her, but Levi could understand her words, nonetheless. Levi looked at the almost-sleeping figure of the girl, unsure of how to respond. He knew that she was probably scared after what happened, and it was part of his responsibility to ease her when he promised himself he would protect her.

So, deciding that it was a strictly platonic gesture, he slid into the bed in the spot next to her. Not even a second after he was there, Sasha was dozing off, her back turned to him. Levi watched her for a moment before he let his eyes close. When they did, however, he heard Sasha turn in her sleep, and when he opened his eyes, she was closer to him than before, and her body was facing him. Levi ignored the slight buzzing feeling he got and rested his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes for sleep.

Somehow, he woke up to find his arm around Sasha's waist, and her body pressed against his. He didn't mind it, though, and instead of waking up at his normal, ungodly hour of the morning, he tightened his arm around the girl and fell back asleep.


End file.
